1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a livestock chute wherein the primary source of energy for opening and closing the gates is provided using the weight of the livestock. In particular, the present invention relates to a livestock chute having a linking mechanism for communicating with an entry gate, an exit gate, a moveable floor, and a biasing force wherein the weight of the livestock is used to open the entry gate and to store energy that can be selectively activated to open the exit gate on the livestock chute.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rodeo contests have become popular in recent years, particularly in the western states of the United States, and many cowboys and other western riders have become highly skilled in the performance of certain cattle handling feats, such as bulldogging, steer-roping, and calf-roping. Roping, for example, is increasingly popular as a family sport and today there are more than 100,000 members in the United States Team Roping Association. Ropers often exhibit their skills in competitions where they actively compete with each other for prize money before large audiences during rodeo performances.
Generally these events requires that a steer or a calf be brought into a holding chute having a gate which can be selectably opened and closed for the entrance, retention, and release of the animal. Holding chutes provided with entry and exit gates are also traditionally used by rodeo performers to temporarily hold and release cattle for mounted roping practice.
Prior to the advent of modern controls, double gated livestock chutes were always manually operated. Currently available practice chutes have either manually operated gates or utilize an electrically powered radio-controlled system to operate one or more of the gates. The rider operates the radio-controlled system using a handheld control module which selectably operates a gate in response to radio signals activated by pressing one or more control buttons on the control module. However, the modern controls do not coordinate the opening and closing of the entry and exit gates and generally require at least one of the gates to be opened or closed manually.
This existing system not only requires one or more large, expensive batteries (i.e., a 120 volt battery) and/or a direct electrical connection to power the system, but it also requires compressed air. Typically, the roping pen and holding chute are located a considerable distance from power lines, so large batteries are used to provide the necessary power. Since the opening and closing of the gates require vast amounts of energy, the batteries used are routinely disconnected for recharging elsewhere, resulting in considerable inconvenience.
A need exists for a remotely operable holding chute which requires very little electrical power and no compressed air to operate the entrance and exit gates of the holding chute.